Calling the Middle Worlds
by FoxyFelixia96
Summary: What happens to Roxas after recieving a mysterious e-mail stated 'no subject' The journey gets weirder and weirder. Summary sucks : Akuroku, Zemyx, maybe Soriku. Will coninue if gets good enough ratings. :3
1. Chapter 1

A/U - WAZZUP PPL? I'M BAAAACK! And how are all of my lovlies today? It is currently 4:57 in the morning and I am doing wondermous~ Well...let's get straight to the point. Remember the story 'The sad and untold truths of a vampires life'? ...that IS what I named it, right? It's so long I can hardly remember...moving on.

Well, that story is currently under construction as is part two of the saga. THIS is just a...replacement, if you will. I WILL be updating that story soon, BTW. I just need to revise some things to get rid of this writers block I'm having. Geez...*sigh* Well...

THIS story is a bit of a remake of the game Calling. Ever played it? No? Well, look it up. It scared me shitless, man. SHITLESS. Anyway...I thought of this while playing that game and then I quite it 'cause a stupid midget kid scared the crud outa me ad I screamed. And it was a freakin' bloody murder scream. Never playing that game EVER again. ...okay, maybe one more time, but that's it! So, back to the point this story is mostly based off of that game with my own twists to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...pfft, seriously, d'you REALLY think I'd be writing this if I owned the actual version? Thought not.

"C'mon, Roxas!" Hayner yelled. Roxas shook his head. "I told you, I'm NOT going in there! That's the devils playground!" Hayner rolled his eyes. "Says the emo kid. You aren't even Christian! And seriously, this is a MALL, Roxas. You've already been in devil territory, now get in here!"

"No."

"Roxas." Hayner's tone was dangerous. "N. O." Hayner ran over and pulled at the boys sleeve. "You're coming in here weather you like it or not!" Roxas was trying to get away. "No! Hayner, stop, you'll rip the shi-t!" The shirt HAD ripped. Roxas had fallen backwards into someone. "Geez, kid! Watch where you're going!" The lady yelled. Roxas backed off. "Sorry." He said. Although, he didn't realize that he was backing into the very place he'd tried to escape. The...wait for it...Hollister store. Hayner absolutely LOVED their clothes. Roxas, on the other hand, liked Hot Topic and basically refused to shop or go anywhere else. The store was a part of him, and he was a part of it.

As soon as he had entered the Hollister store, he had felt...strange. Like he'd just broken a promise to someone...said someone being Hot Topic. "I hate you, Hayner." He whispered, glaring at his best friend. Hayner shrugged while searching a rack of clothes. "I think I'll live. How 'bout this shirt," He held up a neon blue shirt with the logo on the front. "And these shorts?" In his other hand, he held up a some tan jean shorts that looked as if they'd been cut off the original pants. Roxas shrugged. "Couldn't look more repulsive."

"...You asshole."

"You hole of ass." Roxas fired back. Hayner rolled his eyes and continued browsing the store, stopping to sniff some cologne. "Damn you, Hayner. Damn you." Roxas thought, looking around. True, the store smelled good, but the rest was pure hell to him. ...Okay, well, pure hell would be more like pure heaven to any normal person in the world, let's get that straight. His heaven includes, but is not limited to, demons, Satan, fire, death, more fire, and last but not least, fire. No, he isn't a pyro...he just figures that hell is gonna have fire. A pretty good hypothesis.

"Roxas, we can leave now." Roxas looked over and gasped. "Oh gawd, did you buy the whole fuckin' store?" Hayner shook his head. "I just got to a couple of racks. Nothing too bad." He had at least seven bags on each of his arms. "We can go, now." Roxas shook his head. "Nu-uh. We're stopping at HT." Hayner let out a whine. "Do we HAVE to?" Roxas nodded. "I went to hell, now it's YOUR turn."

After buying out Hot Topic and Hollister, the two boys packed their Kia Soul up and left the mall. "God, our parents are gonna have a cow when they see this stuff." Hayner practically yelled over the music. Roxas agreed. "Probably the barn."

"Hey, Rox?" Roxas turned. "Yeah?"

"What time is it?" Roxas looked at the radio clock. He knew that Hayner would probably wreck without looking at the road. "It's...ten o'clock." His companion nodded. "Good. We'll both be home at the before curfew."

"Dude, I'm still, like, 14. What are you, 17 now?"

"Still 16, you retard. Am I that hard to keep up with?" Roxas shook his head. "No, it's just that...well, you're a lot older than me, ya know. It's...a little cool, but-"

"Oh, so NOW you offend my coolness?" Roxas laughed. "You idiot!" Hayner grinned. "Me? Naw, you must be thinking of the Hayner that lives right next to you. Anyway, I hang out with you because you're more mature than any other 14 year old I know. You've already had SEX for crying out loud. Ta me, you're already 18, man." Roxas shrugged. "I guess. My mom tells me I'm WAY more mature, too. But...I think I'm just...smart, I guess." Hayner shrugged. "Hey, we're here."

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Roxas' mother came out of the kitchen. "Hey, honey. Oh, how was the shopping?"

"Okay, I guess. The next credit card bill is due in a month, correct?"

"I'll pay it this time, alright?" Roxas nodded. "'Kay. I'm gonna go put everything up." He walked upstairs and took a left down a white marble hall. Roxas' family is filthy stinkin' rich. R-I-C-H. Once he got to a black door at the end of the hallway with the roman numerals XIII on the door, he stopped to open it.

His room was solid white on the inside. Everything was neatly put into a certain spot. Most everything was either black or white, as these were Roxas' two favorite colors. He likes checkers. No, not the game, the pattern. His bed had white sheets and the frame was black. His dresser was black with white handles. His boxers were checkered. Almost everything he had had to do with checkers...all except for some of his clothes. Although he always wore a checkered wristband, his clothes usually had a band or a cartoon character on them.

That day, he had worn a black, long sleeved shirt with Insane Clown Posse on the front. His pants were laced with chains and the seams were red to match parts of the shirt. He also had an armless, zip up black hoodie on with the zipper undone so you could see the ICP logo. His shoes were the slip-on kind. They were checkered.

He slowly sat the plastic bags down and took off his jacket. He was burning up. ...plus the right sleeve of his shirt was torn. He also took off the ripped shirt and sighed. Now he either had to stitch it up, buy a new one, or just baby pin it. He decided to just baby pin it. Best option.

Roxas layed down on his bed, ruffling the neatly made up sheets. He watched the black ceiling fan go 'round and 'round and eventually reached for his ipod touch. Turning it on, he flicked his thumb across the screen to make it roll all the way to Korn. He tapped it to play the song. Dead Bodies Everywhere. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

-Calling the Middle Worlds-

Roxas woke up to the song Hana by The Orange Range. A smile slowly made it's way on his face. One of his secret passions was Japanese anime. He loved drawing the characters. In fact, there was a whole section in his closet of filled out note books and journals, all containing drawings. No pages were ripped out, so he had an exact number of drawings in every note book. "Roxas, sweet heart~" He took his ear phones out and walked down stairs. "Yes, mother?"

"Breakfast is ready." He nodded and walked over to the table, ready to eat. His mother sat a plate in front of him. Eggs, toast with butter and jam, and hash browns. Nothing too special, but just what Roxas wanted. "Thank you, mother." He said before taking his fork and digging into the meal. Once he was through, he thanked his mom once more and walked back up stairs. It was time to check his e-mail.

He turned on his black laptop and waited. Once the password was entered, he got to the main screen. The desktop had a picture of his favorite band, Limp Bizkit. He clicked the big E and waited. Finally, he got look at his inbox. Most were things about his other profiles, telling him traffic reports and site ratings. He had also won a few contests on the popular site, Deviantart. He seen a few that were plain e-mails from people, mostly fans, and decided to open them first. "Let's see...no subject?" He asked himself, clicking that certain one. It popped up with only three words.

_**I'm watching you.**_

"What the...hell...?" He tried to close it, but his screen had froze. "Shit." He hit the off button on the computer. It finally shut down. He got up and looked to his window to make sure it was closed. How could someone be...watching him? "Maybe," He thought. "It was Hayner...or Pence or Olette. Well, Pence or Hayner. Olette would never do that...unless she went exorsist...but I doubt that." He sat down on his bed and thought for a moment. This e-mail had really scared him.

"Let's see, I can...I can look at the address to see who sent the damn thing." He said aloud, turning his computer back on. He got back on his e-mail. When it fully loaded, the 'no subject' he had clicked was gone.

"Whoa. This keeps getting freaky." He breathed out, looking over the screen once more to make sure he saw right. He was. The e-mail he had clicked just minutes ago was gone. He got up and shut his computer down properly. "Now...what to do." He asked himself, setting back on the bed. He was too...disturbed to draw and he wasn't tired...what else COULD he do? Roxas suddenly stood and ran downstairs.

A little ugish, right? Yeah, I know. In case you don't know, Deviantart IS a really good art site. I've got a few things posted on there and I'll give you my user name if you want to see them. If this get's an okay rating I'll...continue it. This chapter is kinda sucky, I know, but it gets a little better and scary...er...and stuff...I'm not spoiling it for you, so I'll tell you this. If you like it, review it and give me a rating, 5 being the best and 1 being the worst. Thx 4 reading~

NO FLAMING MEH STORY!

P.S. I sorta made Roxas a...er...coughcoughsatanistcoughcough :3


	2. Chapter 2

Akay...hey everyone. Sooo, I haven't touched this in a long time, sorry about that. Things are catching up with me...what I need is some time off...sooo, I've decided to take a hiatus, maybe a month or two. I'm going to post one or two short fics after this and then I'm going to take vacation for a while. I'll write, I promise, I just gotta sort some shiz out...I feel like I'm in the friggin' mafia or something here TT_TT

Hmm...oh ya! I decided to update this one instead of the other one(s) because XBakuraX...I know that she'll eventually read this, let me tell her something.

A-FUCKING-HAPPY NOW? XD

Alright...all emotions aside, enjoy! :)

You already know the disclaimer, I dun own anything, and you already know the warning...won't bother with it anymore :P

PS: I had some things in the comments about fixing sentences and what-not...I hope I fixed it pretty good. I guess I got in a rush and forgot to check everything while editing :/ Sorry 'bout that...on with the show!

* * *

"Mother, may I go to Hayner's house for a while?" Roxas asked, standing at the bottom of his stair case. He needed to talk to Hayner…fast. His mother nodded, wheeling a large, purple vacuum cleaner out of the utility closet. "Sure. Just be back before dark, okay?" He nodded. "Promise." He mumbled. Roxas walked out of his house as soon as his mother started the vacuum. The outside was sunny and bright, everything seemed almost cheery. He walked over to his best friend's house, getting there in less than five minutes.

"Haaaaayneeer~" He sang, entering the house. "Yeeeees?" Hayner asked, playing along. "You must wait no more!" Roxas proclaimed. "For I, Roxas, am here to entertain you!" Roxas yelled, running to where the voice was coming from. The kitchen. "Really? Wow! I've been waiting for some...entertainment." Roxas walked in to see Hayner and a bowl of Coco Puffs on the table in front of him. "Hello, my sexy little gay-tard."

"Hi, you fat-assed player." Hayner smirked. "Anyway, what's up?" Roxas shrugged.

"I dunno, I was bored. But...your dad hasn't said anything about a new computer virus or nothin', right?" Hayner's father OWNED Microsoft. This fact was helpful when Roxas needed computer information, such as right now.

"Uhh...no. Not that I know of. Actually, he hasn't mentioned any computer viruses in a while now. Why?"

"Well, got an e-mail that said no subject and clicked it and the damn thing froze. I thought maybe it was a virus, or you or Pence sent it, but...I dunno."

Hayner ate a mouthful of puffs. Crunching the delicious, chocolaty treat, he raised a hand to scratch his chin in thought. "Well, I know_ I_ didn't send it. I think I'd remember that kind of shit...but what'd it say?"

"_'I'm watching you_.' It was...kinda creepy, and then the computer just kinda froze. It was weird." Hayner nodded. "Seriously. Did ya get the address?" Roxas shook his head. "No. I didn't think to look at the time. Once I restarted the computer, though, I tried to find the e-mail and…it was gone. It was just like…POOF!...gone."

"Woah. That's serious shit, man." Roxas nodded. "I know." Hayner shrugged. "Well, there ain't much I can do for ya. Although..."

"…Although…?"

"Although, sense you're here...we COULD play Guitar Hero..." Roxas smirked. "I can totally kick your ass an' you know it!"

"You're on, Mr. Confident." Hayner smirked, practically dropping his bowl and racing Roxas to the controllers.

"No fair, Roxas! You got the really cool guitar!"

"I got it first, you snail."

**-7 and a half hours later-**

"Jeeeez-us Christ, Roxas, I don't think I can handle another."

"Aww! Just one more?"

Hayner shook his head. "No. I'm through. ...Plus, it's getting dark out, you'd best get home now." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine, mom…I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Hayner nodded. "Tomorrow, man. See ya later."

"Bye~" Roxas began the journey back to his house. It was a very clear night out, very calm and collected. The air was crisp and ripe with a certain, almost clean, feeling. It was a bit chilly, yes, but that only added to the wonderful affect. Roxas looked beyond the horizon and sighed. The sun was setting.

Roxas liked watching the sunset. The colors were so beautifully pieced together; he could think it to be a portrait rather than something real.

"Mother, I'm home!" He yelled when he entered the house. His mom said a word of acknowledgement. Roxas walked up to his room to turn his computer back on. He still had to check his e-mails from...fans. When he got to his e-mail, there was another 'no subject'. He clicked it and waited.

_**The sunsets look better when you're outside with them.**_

Roxas stared at the screen in awe. Someone WAS following him...watching him...and had somehow known about his love of sunsets. They had known he was outside and had stopped to stare at the falling sun. Someone was...stalking him, heaven help him. He looked at the address. A-Nom-A-Noose_Eight.

Roxas clicked the red X at the top of the screen and clicked open another internet window. Funnily enough, the screen did not freeze up this time. He went to Facebook and typed in the e-mail address. After all...almost everyone has a Facebook. Only one profile came up. Roxas clicked it and sent a friend request. Only a second after he'd sent it, it had been accepted. Roxas quickly got on IM.

**Rox_13_master - Uhh, hello.**

**A-Nom-A-Nose_Eight - Hi. Cn I hlp u?**

**Rox_13_master - Issit you?**

**A-Nom-A-Nose_Eight - ...Wot?**

**Rox_13_master - The e-mails. R they from u?**

**A-Nom-A-Nose_Eight has signed out.**

Roxas glared at the screen. "Bastard." He mumbled, clicking onto Hayners IM.

**Rox_13_master - Hay, I just tlked 2 the dude. He sgned off. :(**

**Camoyamo5 - R u serious? He f*ckin' chickened out? Sad, man, sad. :/**

**Rox_13_master - Yeah, well...night, Hay.**

**Camoyamo5 - night, Rox.**

Roxas signed off his computer and stared at the ceiling. Was this person...watching? "I hope you know, it's only been a day and you're already getting on my nerves...and I don't even know you." He heard a chuckle. It bounced, echoing off the walls. 'The...hell?' He thought. Roxas looked around, a bit confused.

"Um...hello?" No answer this time. Huh. Weeeeird. Roxas walked over to his bed and laid down. He was tired, it was Saturday, and he didn't give a SHIT about his clothes right now. He just wanted sleep. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo, wazzaaap? XD Yeah...I finally turned on my computer...and after I uploaded the David Bowie Greatest Hits CD to my ITunes (Yeah, I leik me some Bowie), I decided to post this.

I'd also kind of like to announce that me and XBakuraX probably won't get to talk or see eachother until next school year...meaning I have until next Thursday to talk to her at all. Blegh.

Anyway, XBakuraX, I know you're probably stalking me right now (creeper), so I'd like to say something I usually don't/wouldn't ever to anyone else in practical like this.

I'm sorry. I really, truely am.

And if you don't believe me this time, then I don't know how else to prove it to you. I'm embarassing the shit out of myself right now, fyi...but I digress.

For my other faithful readers and potential Bowie fans, I will now let you read. XD thx

* * *

Roxas awoke from peaceful dreams to his mother screaming. "M-Mother?" He yelled, running downstairs. "Mother, are you okay?"

"Roxas, no! There's a rat!" Roxas ran into the kitchen, looking around.

Wait.

Roxas blinked. _Seriously? A rat?_

"Where?"

"EEEEIIII! THERE IT GOES!" She screamed, pointing at the little black blob. Roxas' mother was currently standing atop a chair, balancing as well as she could. The rat quickly moved in another direction, almost taking a zigzag pattern down the tile floor. It was now heading towards Roxas.

Roxas' mother, who was currently on a chair in the middle of the room, screamed for her child to move. But Roxas didn't listen; he only watched the small creature approach him cautiously, as if to test him. He didn't move.

The creature sat down and looked at him for a moment before running away. Roxas cocked his head. "Mother, can we keep it?" He asked, eyes following the mouse. It was diving across the room, looking for the exit Roxas had easily sealed off by shutting the door. "WHAT? HEAVENS NO!" His mother yelled, almost glaring at her son.

She wasn't afraid of anything...except mice or rats. This one in particular. Black rats are said to cause bad luck. White rats are the lucky ones. "But, why not? I mean, it'll stay in my room, I promise." Roxas said, looking at his mom. "Pleeeease? I'll take care of it and it won't get out of its cage and if it does, then you can...kill it." His mother sighed. "Roxas, honey, please don't do thi-"

"Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" Roxas asked, using his secret weapon. The puppy eyes.

His mother squinted a moment at his look, as if trying to deflect it, before sighing. "Very well. I suppose you can keep it for a week, just to see if you're responsible enough. Then we'll either kill it or set it free. Agreed?" Roxas kicked his foot on the floor and nodded. He didn't want to kill it or get rid of it...but his mother defiantly wouldn't budge on this.

"Yes, mother. Thank you."

"You're welcome, just PLEASE...pardon my French, but just catch that damned rat!" Roxas nodded again and bent down. He didn't know how to catch a rat exactly, but if the rat would stop in front of him, he figured he could catch it. "Here, lil'...uhh...rat. C'mere." The rat stopped panicking and turned around.

It watched Roxas again, making note of every move. Roxas did the same. He didn't want to get bit by it. Then his mother would REALLY have a cow. The rat took a few steps forward.

"That's it...baby steps." Roxas whispered, holding his hands out. His mother remained quiet in the background, too afraid to speak. "C'mere, little buddy." It took a few more steps. "Just a little bit clo-"

"HEY! I'm back!" Roxas' mom screamed bloody murder as the rat scrambled to its feet and ran out the kitchen door as it opened. Blonde spiky hair appeared. Roxas sighed.

"Oh, Cloud! Darling!" His mother said happily, finally climbing down from her chair. Cloud nodded. "Did I...miss anything?"

"Just the usual, Cloud. Where's Sora?" Roxas asked.

Cloud and Sora visited the family once or twice a week. It had become more a tradition rather than a visit, anyway. They would usually eat diner and watch a movie from the enormous selection at the house. Then, they would just talk or play a board game until they got tired. Cloud smiled. "He's getting out of the car right now. Did you know there's a new kid in town?" Roxas shook his head.

"Had no clue."

"Me either until Sora told me. He's got silver hair. Name's Riku or something like that. Anyway, Sora is in the car trying to get him to come in. He isn't exactly a people person." Roxas shrugged. "FINALLY!" Someone squealed. Sora waltzed into the kitchen, dragging a slouched boy behind him. The boy had a vibrant yellow and grey sleeveless shirt on. His pants were plain blue jeans. To Roxas, the outfit screamed gay, but he suspected the others hadn't thought about it yet. His pose almost seemed...shy, too.

"Everyone, THIS is Riku." Sora said proudly, gesturing to Riku. The boy waved a small circle before crossing his arms and lowering his head even more. Roxas smirked. He WAS shy. Sora would defiantly fix that.

"I'm Roxas." The blonde said, sticking his hand out. Riku nervously grabbed it and slightly shook it before retreating quickly. Sora smiled at him. "It's okay, Riku. Roxas doesn't bite...hard." The boy snickered.

_Well...it's true, ya know._

Cloud looked back to Roxas. "So, mini me...what were you trying to do before I barged in?"

"Trying to catch a rat." Roxas replied, shrugging.

Riku's eyes widened. "W-Why?" He yelled, looking totally confused. "Well...I wanted to keep it. I mean, it was cute and-"

"It's a rat. HOW can it be 'cute'? Plus...why try to catch a black rat? I mean, I thought they were cursed or something." Roxas' mother agreed.

"That's why I tried to tell him no." She said. "But...he really wanted it, so I let him. Thank goodness you guys barged in, or I would've had to deal with the thought of getting rabies and flees."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It looked afraid of me. Plus...it was harmless."

Cloud broke the conversation up, stretching his arms into the air and slightly bending back. "Ah, well, did you get diner cooked or are we gunna watch the movie first?" He asked. Roxas' mother sighed. "I'll get to cooking the rest of it. You may go ahead and start the movie, if you like." Cloud nodded and headed for the entertainment room, three people following.

* * *

Yeah, it's short, but the next chapter is when, like, the biggest part of the story happens...and I didn't wanna put it in this chapter, so you'll just have to suffer. XD Ha! Take THAT, society!

C/K\R/G is friggen gunna make you wait...get over it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. So...it's been a while ;P Yeah...like I said before, I have to re-read and re-write my stories. The ones that haven't been completed are my first priority at this point. I should have the next chapter of this up before school (Before August 31) and the Gorillaz story should be up a week after that...hopefully. I can't force my writing, so whenever I get an idea I let it flow. I just have to go with it...ya know?

Alright, this is one of those chapters that you're going to hate me for...because I had a conflict with myself about adding on another plot point...but then I thought "Put them through more torture and let them have the relief of the next chapter" XD So! The next chapter leads to the 'Middle Worlds', as I like to call them. That's the only hint you get ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot...and that's still partially.

_Italic words are Roxas' thoughts :)_

P.S. If you haven't seen the movie Arthur yet...WATCH IT. I actually cried...and I usually only cry when an animal dies TT_TT I don't feel sympathy for many people...blah, ENJOI!

* * *

"O-Oh my god..." Riku stared in awe at the entertainment room in front of him. It was a movie theater, in every sense of the word. Popcorn, soda, candy machines, the giant projection screen. "This is...wow."

Roxas laughed at the silver haired boys' reaction. "We got it installed a couple months ago." He chirped. He watched Cloud and Sora run to the movie rack, leaving the two alone for a moment. "It beats watching a normal TV, that's for sure." Riku nodded in agreement. "Totally."

"Okay! Sora practically screamed. He held up two movie cases. "Either Arthur...or his stupid movie."

"It's called Scream, you idiot." Cloud yelled back. Roxas sighed at their antics. "I think it's Cloud's turn to pick this time, Sora-"

"NO!" Sora pouted. He ran over to Riku and tugged his arm. Their faces were inches apart...causing both blond boys to snicker in the background at how uncomfortable Riku was. "Riku, please tell them to watch my movie..." Sora whispered.

"I-I...err..." Riku's face turned many elaborate shades of red. "Uh, s-sure...back up a bit..."

"Whoop!" Sora grinned, shoving he movie at Roxas. "OE!" Roxas only rolled his eyes. He grabbed the movie and set it up to play. "Sorry Cloud...Sora has a guest." Cloud shrugged and took his seat.

There were 20 seats composed into five rows in the theater. One seat in each row had a gold plaque with a name on the top. One for each of the family: Roxas, Sora, Roxas' parents, and Cloud. "Here!" Sora plopped into his third row seat. "You can sit beside me, Riku!" Riku hesitantly nodded and set down.

As soon as Roxas hit play on the projector, the movie began. He took his seat and sighed. He didn't much care for this movie...he was more into the horror genre, like Cloud. His pocket suddenly vibrated. "Shhh!" Sora yelled from his seat. Roxas rolled his eyes. "I can burn this movie, would you like that more?" Roxas smiled as he heard soft sniffling behind him.

_Aww, he's using the sob story on Riku. I feel sorry for him..._

Roxas took out his phone, flipping it open. He currently owned a black Razor. Roxas blinked.

**'Scream wouldve been a much btr choice. Would u lke 2 kno y?'**

Roxas glared at the message. There was no doubt in his mind where it had come from...his mysterious stalker.

**'Go ahead and humor me, creep.'**

Roxas hit send. He waited for the next message, drumming his fingers on the armrest to his left. The phone vibrated again. Roxas re-flipped the phone.

**'Cause of wats about 2 happen' **

"This guy seriously can't spell." Roxas mumbled, reading the message again to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. It left him a bit curious. What did this stranger mean by 'what's about to happen'?

Roxas shook off the feeling of paranoia and glanced at the movie screen. He waited for something to 'happen', but nothing did. The movie seemed to go on forever for Roxas...it Eventually ended, though. Sora clapped and stood. "Yay! Encore!" He cheered.

"Not. We're watching Scream now." Cloud mocked. He stood from his seat and went to put his movie in. "But! It's soo...scary!" Sora kept on with his childish act, pouting and whining. He was trying to receive attention for Riku, most likely.

**_CRASH!_**

Everyone stood. "Wha-What was that?" Sora looked around. Roxas jumped from a familiar vibration. He flipped his phone open to a picture message this time.

Roxas looked the message over a moment before having a dramatic change in mood; from confused to frightened. He quickly dropped the phone, shoving the others out of the way and running out the door. "Mother!" He screamed on his way.

Cloud slowly Picked up the phone, checking the message. The picture happened to be of Roxas' mother. She wore her cooking apron with a smile painted on her face. There was one more detail:

She had hung herself in the kitchen.

Cloud ran out, Sora following. Riku stayed behind and watched. He waited until the two were out of sight. He then took his own phone out of his pocket, a seemingly glass-like device. He hit the talk button before holding it to his ear.

"I guess you already managed phase one?"

A voice rang out from the other side, adding to what Riku had said.

"Ahh." Riku sighed. "...No, I just met them...well! I told y-...Fine. Yes, he'll be there soon enough. Don't yell at me, I'm helping you!...Okay...see you then."

He clicked the phone off and three it into the air, snapping his fingers. The phone vanished in a poof of black smoke. "This'll be fun." He assured himself, swaggering downstairs.

"It had better be anyway...that bastard owes me."

* * *

Ha! Take it, bitches! XD jk...anyway, Spooookyyyy...ya? Anyway, the next chapter will explain a LOT more...but I'm going to make you wait. HA. HA. MOTHER EFFING HA! XD I enjoy this, can't you tell?

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so friggen sorry! Please don't hate meeee! D: School was just horrible! And I got a D on my first test! I don't think I've ever gotten that low...and it pisses me off extremely, mostly because it was in Honor's English. Hate my life, chao~

* * *

Sora and Cloud arrived to the gruesome scene of Roxas and his mother. Roxas was crying and screaming, all the while he was pulling at his now deceased mom. Sora bit his lip and backed out of the kitchen as Cloud ran to tug Roxas away. "Rox, cut it out!"

"Shove off!" Roxas screamed. "She's just asleep, I'm waking her up! C-C'mon mother!"

"For God's sake, she's dead!" Cloud pulled the boy away.

Roxas hit the floor hard. He wrestled Cloud to get back up. "Mommy! Please!" He eventually stopped fighting his cousin and gave in, tears now pouring like a waterfall. "Mom...why?" He sobbed. Cloud pitied him with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Sora...call his father, please." Roxas' father happened to be at work...a bad coincidence.

"Cloud, I'm sorry." Sora's throat was hoarse as he spoke. "I just...I can't-"

"I know, Sora, just call."

Sora looked for the home phone. Once he found it, he went to the directory to find the number. Riku appeared from the stairs at this time. "What's goin' on?" He asked. Sora shushed him as he hit talk. The phone rang and rang, only to go to an answering machine. Sora hit end and stomped his foot. "Damn it!" He cursed.

Riku took this time to go into the kitchen where the noise was. He slowly walked on, until he seen the hanging carcass. He backed out, just as Sora had done moments ago.

"Ouch...what went on?"

"Roxas' mom..." Sora trailed off. Riku immediately understood and let out a simple "Oh."

Sora tried the number again, only to get the work answering machine. "Sora! Try 911 if you can't get his father." Cloud yelled. Sora nodded and went to work.

As soon as Roxas was deemed stable enough, Cloud got up. Roxas had finally quit crying. He continued to lay in the floor without sound or movement. Cloud quickly walked to a drawer and opened it. He pulled out a small knife and closed it. Roxas sniffled once more before watching Cloud. "What-"

"Shh. This has to be done." Cloud breifly looked away as he spoke the words. He walked to the hanging lady in the center of the room and grabbed the fallen chair. Getting on top of the chair, he sighed. "You may want to look away, Rox."

Roxas' eyes widened a bit. "Why? What are you doing?" He demanded. Cloud only shook his head. He raised the knife to the rope and proceeded to cut it. "What are you doing?" Roxas yelled. He flopped onto his feet and grabbed onto Cloud. "Roxas, stop!"

"Don't touch her!"

Cloud had finished cutting the rope and the women fell to the floor. Roxas shoved Cloud off the chair and ran to his mother. As Cloud fell he threw the knife to the other side of the room as to not hurt himself, then braced for the fall.

"Mother!" Roxas ran to his mom. He pried the rope from his mother's neck before cradling her head in his lap. The tears started again as he looked her face over. Cloud then hit the floor.

"Okay, thank you. Alright, bye." Sora hit end and hung the phone back up. "They're sending an ambulance!" He yelled back to Cloud. "Don't know why, though...nobody is really physically hurt-"

**THUNK!**

"Son of a shit! Roxas, what the hell!" Sora blinked, looking at the kitchen. "Okay...maybe Cloud is a bit banged up..." Sora sighed. "This sucks ass...Riku, I'm so sorry."

Riku shrugged. "It's not...terrible, but it isn't good either." He said. "I do admit though...this is a very awkward date." Sora laughed. "I didn't realize we were dating now...?"

Riku turned around. "Mm, maybe." Cloud groaned in pain. He had landed on his arm in a bad position, along with his left leg being twisted. "Damn it Rox...that fucking hurt-"

"You bastard! You don't touch my mother!" Roxas yelled. He stood up with his mother in his hands. "I'm leaving."

"You're not thinking straight! Just wait, there's an ambulance coming soon-"

"And what the fuck are they gunna do? She won't come back...she's never coming back! I'm going to give her a proper burial, a proper death. You won't stop me." Cloud grimaced as the other blonde walked out the door with his mom.

"Just try and stop me." Roxas growled, looking back.

"Roxas! You're acting insane, just cut it out." Roxas closed the door. He walked from his yard to the street. Once in the road, he ran. He ran as fast as he could with his mother. He was heading to a small field, not far from the house. As he said, he wanted his mother to have a right, proper burial...if not today, at most tomorrow.

After a while, Roxas stopped running and simply walked. With his mom in tow, it was difficult to go a long distance. Roxas realized this through his thoughtless daze. The thing he didn't care to think about was the fact that he was in the road.

Roxas carefully sat his mother down after two miles of running and walking, sitting himself down beside her. Puffs of foggy air could be seen as he panted heavily. He gazed at his mother only a second before turning away and closing his eyes.

"Mother." He folded his arms as a breeze came by. Thoughts raced through Roxas' head like lightening, most questioning his sanity at this point. It then hit him: he had just ran almost two miles with his dead mother in his arms. His eyes widened. "I...shit, what've I done?" He faintly recalled the mention of an ambulance earlier...the sound of sirens in the distance reminding him.

"Fuck." He stood up and brushed his pants off. He then looked back to his mom. "Fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck, fuckity fucking FUCK!" His voice was louder with each word. At his sides, two clenched fists were shaking rapidly with the rest of his body. "WHAT THE HELL?" He finally screamed. Everything from the past two days had suddenly hit him in the face.

"I wasn't this fucked up a god damn week ago! Not even three fucking DAYS ago! What. The. Hell!" He huffed again, out of air from his short and colorful monologue. The sirens were closer now...he could almost hear their radio. In fact...

"Fuck!" He turned his attention to the sirens that were approaching closer by each second. He ran out of the road to avoid the speeding ambulance. "Today is SO not my day..."

Roxas then froze, thinking again about the current events. "M-Mother!"

He had left his dead mother in the road.

Roxas turned and ran as fast as he could to pick her up and move her, headlights already shining in his face. "Fuzz!" He decided not to, if it came to it, have his last word be a cuss word.

Roxas had always wanted to die with dignity...although, getting hit by an ambulance would be almost too ironic to be considered dignified. Death seemed to have up-ed the odds in this fight for life; his mother's apron had gotten caught in the ground.

"HOW does this shiz happen?" Roxas' tugs on the apron grew more frantic, the sirens were now ear blisteringly close. "Pleasepleasepleaspleaseplease!" He chanted, pulling harder. In his frustrated rush, he hadn't even thought to simply untie the apron...he just couldn't think well in dangerous situations like this.

Time seemed to slow down the last 60 seconds. Roxas turned his head to stare directly into the headlights of the very vehicle designed to save you before death...the very vehicle now sending him INTO death. He quickly turned back to his mother and shielded her body from the oncoming car with his own.

"I'm so sorry, mom..." Tears poured from his face. A series of sickening snaps everywhere helped Roxas focus on the something other than pain. He would have rather chose death over the excruciating pain and agony. He felt as if someone had taken a thousand knives and stabbed him repeatedly...then proceeded to shoot him.

"Oh shit! Robbert, you hit someone again!" Roxas faded out of consciousness.

o-o-Calling the Middle Worlds-o-o

"...not...pull...ambu...never...bills...no."

Roxas caught glimpses of words every now and then in his dark void. He tried to piece them together, but couldn't. Nothing really made sense to him anymore...first the messages, then his mother, and now this?

"What-What's going on?" Roxas yelled into the dark. It seemed to go on for eternity. "Is this...it?" He asked himself. The silence lasted as his voice stretched on. "...Purgatory is a bitch." Roxas mumbled. He waved his hand in front of his face, not seeing anything. "But there isn't any fire...and it's fucking dark."

**"...ass...xas..."**

Roxas blinked twice. The voice sounded faintly familiar, but he couldn't tell where. "Hello?"

**"Xas...Roxas!"**

Roxas shot up. He gripped at his hair, slightly tugging and pulling at the spikes. He swiftly looked around, expecting a hospital. It was his bedroom.

"A dream?" He slowly drew his hands in front of him, testing each reflex and movement. He then used them to hoist himself up and off the bed. "A dream." He agreed. He walked out of his room and to his bathroom, yawning on the way.

Roxas took a simple look in the mirror before ruffling his messy spikes. He then proceeded to pee. He flushed the toilet and sighed contently. "Relief." He muttered, grabbing his tooth brush. As soon as he was done freshening up he walked out of the bathroom.

"Why is it so quiet...?" Roxas paused in thought but soon shrugged it off. Perhaps his mother decided to sleep in today, which was perfectly fine with Roxas. He started the 10 step walk to his room.

Roxas' ear perked at a new, almost cheery sound...he would have guessed it to be some sort of bass remix. At that point, he would have considered a car stereo outside if it weren't for the fact he lived in a fenced house. The blonde stopped his path for his room and instead walked to the side railing of the stairs. The noise softened. He backed up and it grew louder.

"In my room..." He turned and opened his door. The noise was louder than ever. He now realized it was the Nyan Cat theme with a twist; a remix of the song.

Roxas walked towards the noise, trying to find a source. At last, he found a cheap black flip phone playing the song. The front of the phone was lit by the dim glow of a number. "762-0014..." Roxas casually flipped the phone. "Hello?"

"Roxas! Thank heavens!" His familiar perky cousin yelled into the speaker. "Don't piss yourself. What are you all excited about?"

"Well! We had no idea what happened to you, you just ran out with...em..." Sora coughed awkwardly. "Any who, we were so worried! Cloud ended up taking off after you and Riku...he's helping me out!"

"Wait wait wait...what's 'em' mean? And you must have just had the dream I did...everyone's fine though."

"About that...Roxas, it was real."

"No." Roxas refused to believe that nightmare ever happened.

"Roxas...don't do this. I'm-"

Roxas could faintly hear someone else in the background...a skittish, almost brave voice. "Okay..." Sora said on the other line. Roxas waited as he heard the phone being moved, probably passed to the skittish voice. "Roxas." Definitely Riku. "Yeah-"

Don't talk, just listen." Roxas shut up immediately. The other boy sounded urgent. "Alright, I'm explaining this once. We aren't in the real world anymore...it's hard to grasp, but you'll get used to it. We aren't exactly dead either-"

"What do you mean 'aren't exactly'?"

"Shut it and listen. We aren't dead- nor are we alive. We're in a place called the Middle Worlds. It's based on people's memories and thoughts...so don't think anything too gruesome, ever. Understand?"

"Yes and no..."

"Okay, good enough. You'll have to figure it out yourself to completely grasp this, so don't hurt yourself thinking. Now...after this call, I want you to hit the go button. Not the talk button, the one that says go in green letters. If you do the same thing Sora did, so help me god, I'll kill you." Roxas snorted. Sora probably dialed someone else.

"You have to have the number in you contacts to go places...it's phone teleportation. Don't ask about it, because even i can't explain it...okay, I'm hanging up now...see you when you get here."

"Okay." There was a small click with a dial tone. Roxas shut the phone and re-opened it. He added the number to his contacts quickly, as Riku instructed. He then hit go on the button pad.

* * *

Ending it here :) Finally got it up, very sorry for the torture I've put you through...love the reviews, by the way XD Love them! Ahh, so...the next couple of chapters might not be speedy like these last two or three, so don't expect a crapload of excitement and lazers and star ships everywhere.

Also, I might, MIGHT, finish this and THEN work on my other stories. School is putting me in one of those positions where I can't really think about other things...and if I do, I'll screw my high school up. So...oh! And I'm thinking about writing a story in spanish to practice for my Espaniol Uno class! I think it'll be awesome! :D

Alright, lovies, I'm gone. Biii!

C/K\R/G is watching Code Monkeys!


End file.
